Gone so much
by Vincent'svampire123
Summary: Denzel doen't like having Cloud gone all the time.


Cloud sighed as he rode into the crowed streets of Edge. Even though it was seven o'clock in the morning it was already extremely hot out. Riding around the world on Fenrir in one hundred degree weather was defiantly not Cloud's way of having fun. He parks Fenrir in front of 7th Heaven and turns the engine off. The bar door opens and Denzel came out to great Cloud.

"Hey Denzel." smiled Cloud as Denzel hugged him.

"Where did you go on your deliveries?" asked Denzel as they walked inside.

"Give me a minute Denzel…Let me get cleaned up then I'll tell you everything ok?" said Cloud knowing Denzel would keep bugging him.

"'s up stairs with Marlene." Said Denzel as he sat down to do his homework.

Cloud walked up the stairs to see Tifa coming out of the kids shared bedroom.

"Hey Tifa." Said Cloud walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Did you have a good time?" smiled Tifa knowing Cloud hated being away from Denzel for long periods of time even though neither of them had Geostigma any more.

"Tifa, riding on the back of Fenrir in one hundred degree weather is never a good time." said Cloud looking down at Tifa who was trying not to laugh.

"Go get cleaned up." said Tifa walking down the stairs.

After showering and getting in fresh clothes Cloud made down the hall to the stairs. He feels some one grab his hand. He looks down and smiles at Marlene.

"Hey Marlene." smiles Cloud.

Cloud sits next to Denzel and tells him about all the places he went and what he saw. Denzel loved hearing the stories of where Cloud had gone.

"It's ten o' clock Cloud don't you think it's time the kids went to bed?" said Tifa locking the bar door.

Cloud nods and gets to his feet.

"Come on." said Cloud following the kids up the stairs into their room.

Denzel and Marlene got into their beds both looking tiered.

"Night." said Cloud turning out the light as he starts heading out the door.

"Cloud." said Denzel just as Cloud was about to close the door.

Cloud turns and looks at Denzel. It was so rare that he got to see the kids just spending some extra time with them was nice.

"What is it Denzel?" asks Cloud walking over to Denzel's bed and sitting down.

"Do you have to go on your deliveries tomorrow?" asks Denzel.

Cloud hesitated for a minute Denzel had never seemed to mind that he went on the deliveries.

"Yeah…I have to and this time I have to go all the way to Nibelheim."said Cloud.

"Why?Your gone all the time?" said Denzel.

Cloud had never seen Denzel act like this.

"I don't like being away that long but,I have too."said Cloud.

Denzel nods and closes his eyes.

"Night Denzel."said Cloud walking to the door.

"I hate your delivery serviece."mutters Denzel.

Cloud pauses out side the door when he hears Denzel say that. He walks into the bar and sits down at a table.

"Cloud whats wrong?"asks Tifa walking over and sitting down across from him.

"Nothing."said Cloud not looking at Tifa.

"Cloud you can't lie to me any more I can see the hurt in your eyes."said Tifa.

"It's just something Denzel said….I think he's starting to feel like I like being away from him."said Cloud looking at Tifa.

"Maybe you should take him with you sometime."said Tifa.

"Huh?"said Cloud.

"Night Cloud."said Tifa walking away.

Six am the next morning Cloud walks into the kids shared bedroom and over to Denzel's Cloud wakes Denzel up.

"What?"asks Denzel as he yawned.

"Get dressed."smiled Cloud.

"Why?"asks Denzel sitting up and looking at Cloud.

Cloud doesn't answer does as Cloud tells him and walks down stairs to see Cloud waiting for him.

"Come on."said Cloud as they walked outside.

"Where are we going?"asks Denzel following closely behind Cloud.

"I'm taking you on my delievery with me."smiled Cloud helping Denzel onto Fenrir.

"Cool!"smiles Denzel as Cloud gets on behind him.

They drive out of Edge and threw the listened to Denzel talk and answered any questions Denzel pulls the bike off the rode and gets looks at him confused.

"Denzel…"said Cloud looking at Denzel.

"Yeah Cloud?"said Denzel.

"About what you said last night.I hate being away from you,but sometimes I have to go on long trips."said Cloud.

"I just don't understand why you go every day."said Denzel.

"Is that whats wrong?You don't like me going off every day?"asks Cloud kneeling down so he was at Denzel's level.

Denzel thinks for a minute and gets back on Fenrir.

"How about this Denzel….I take two days off a week."smiled Cloud as Denzel nodds and they continue their drive to Nibelheim.


End file.
